


Talent

by beren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Draco can dance, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humour, M/M, Tom Holland's Umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: AU from after the Final Battle - Harry Potter 8th Year -Harry has had a mad idea to improve morale at Hogwarts after everyone returns to school - now he has to convince Draco to take part.Inspired by Tom Holland's Lyp-Sync Battle of Rihanna's Umbrella.





	Talent

**Author's Note:**

> This is all the fault of my friend astorminmyteacup from Wattpad - she pointed me at Tom Holland lip-syncing to Rihanna's Umbrella and said 'And now imagine Draco'. So this silly little fic was born. Enjoy :)

"You want me to what?"

Harry was pretty sure he hadn't seen Draco look that incredulous since possibly the ferret incident, which no one ever mentioned if they valued their life.

"I want you to agree to be in the talent show our year is putting on to cheer up the rest of the school," Harry repeated, although he was pretty sure Draco got it the first time.

There had been a change for the good since the end of the war, but something about Hogwarts just did not feel right. Too many people were missing.

Harry had been offered the opportunity to go straight into the Aurors after his defeat of Voldemort, but, after thinking it through, he'd decided that was not what he wanted to do. Well, actually Ginny had sat him down and had a long chat about how he'd been living up to people's expectations so long he'd forgotten he was allowed some of his own.

"You're mental," Draco said and backed up his assessment with the most amazing eyebrow twitch Harry had ever seen.

It always amazed Harry how Draco could express do much just with his eyebrows.

"If you agree, all of Slytherin will fall in line," Harry said. "This is about school unity and putting all the really bad stuff behind us."

"Harry…"

He smiled because it had taken him a considerable amount of effort to get Draco to call him by his first name and it made him happy every time it happened.

"… I do not do talents."

"I think you're very talented," Harry replied and wiggled his eyebrows.

Draco gave him a look.

"A few years ago I never would have guessed how one track your mind is," Draco observed.

"A few years ago it wasn't," Harry admitted. "There's this whole bit that doesn't have to worry about dying anymore, so I thought I'd put it to better uses."

"And yet you don't see the rest of us making lude suggestions all the time," Draco said.

"I only make them with you," Harry replied. "Ginny says…"

"I also cannot believe how many sentences you start with 'Ginny says'," Draco interrupted him. "You do know it's very gauche to talk about your ex with your new partner, don't you?"

"Ah, but without Ginny, I wouldn't have a new partner would I?" Harry replied.

In their little talk, Ginny had also told him that the war had made them all grow up far too fast and their relationship seemed far too intense for people their age. She was all for undying love, but only when it proved to be true, so she thought it would be better if they saw other people and, maybe in a few years, if they both still felt the same, jump in with both feet. Also, she had pointed out that Harry was bisexual.

It had been a very eye opening conversation.

"I still don't get how that worked," Draco admitted.

"Ginny is a very wise girl," Harry explained. "I'd definitely be in Auror training right now if it wasn't for her, and we'd probably be halfway to married."

"You do realise that that is what most of our world would call your happy ending, right?" Draco pointed out.

"I thought so too, but I don't think I want to be an Auror at all anymore," he admitted.

"What do you want to be?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry said, smiling again, as he did every time he thought about it since the idea had occurred to him.

Draco thought about that for a minute and shrugged.

"I can see that," he agreed and nodded.

Harry all but beamed—Draco was the first person he had mentioned it to. Mostly because he wasn't sure how Ron would take the news.

After wandering around in a daze for a few days after Ginny's little bombshell, he'd decided she was probably right about everything, but it had taken him a while to work out his own life choices. Right up until school began again, actually.

Currently he and Ginny were friends. Ginny was dating a Hufflepuff and Harry was in a secret relationship with Draco Bloody Malfoy. And yes, Ron did still refer to his Slytherin nemesis in those terms.

Ron had been rather disappointed Harry had turned down the Auror gig, even though Harry had told him to go ahead if that's what Ron wanted, since they had both been offered positions subsequent to training. It hadn't been much of a shock Ron had eventually decided to come back to Hogwarts. Harry was pretty sure Molly was relieved, as well.

That didn't mean Ron wasn't set on going back to Auror training once they'd taken their NEWTs, however.

"I'm still not being in your ridiculous talent show," Draco said and brought Harry right back to the present.

"Please," Harry said, he was willing to beg. "It will be great for your image."

Harry had made sure that everyone knew that the Malfoys had been instrumental in Voldemort's downfall, but Draco was still living under something of a cloud. There were still people who couldn't get it through their thick skulls that the war was over and those who were truly guilty had been punished. Draco had had no choice but to return to Hogwarts, because getting his NEWTs was part of his probation to prove he was not a dark wizard.

The fact that Draco would tell anyone who would listen for more than five minutes how ridiculous Pureblood elitism really was, should have proved things better than being forced into retaking a year of school. But the Wizarding world was slow like that.

Harry had decided to be not as slow when he had approached Draco to be friends at the beginning of the year. Half of Gryffindor had thought he was insane, but he'd stuck to his guns. The kissing and fondling he and Draco tended to do a lot of these days, had come later and beyond the watchful eyes of either of their houses.

"How would standing on stage with no talent help my image, Harry?" Draco asked.

The way Draco could put such derision into just his name always made Harry grin. Such reactions about many things had gained him quite the reputation of being not quite right in the head after having not died again. The fact that he was simply enjoying life now that he didn't nearly die on a regular basis didn't seem to have occurred to most people.

"I know you can dance, and I've seen the picture of you in ballet tights," Harry replied.

"You've what? When? How?"

"I spoke to your mother when she visited last month," Harry said. "She's a very scary lady, but I must have said something right when she gave me the third degree because we ended up chatting about you for ages. She has a really adorable picture of you from ballet class when you were seven in her bag."

Of course Harry knew Draco could blush, but never quite that deeply.

"I gave that up when I came to Hogwarts," Draco said.

"Saturday mornings," Harry said.

"I am always in my house common room on Saturday mornings, or in Hogsmeade," Draco countered.

"I also know about the Time-Turner," Harry added.

"How...?"

"My mind's not quite one track," Harry admitted, "and I still get fits of paranoia. I did all this reading for Auror training and it's proving really useful for finding things out. You always look so much more relaxed on Saturday afternoons and I saw you put the Time-Turner in your pocket that time we met up for lunch before Christmas, your mum told me the rest. How did you get it, anyway, I doubt the Ministry would let you have one at the moment."

"Family heirloom," Draco said.

"Ballet must be awfully hard," Harry continued. "I can't even waltz."

"I remember," Draco said, "the Yule ball was hilarious. And actually it's modern dance, not ballet. I have Father convinced it helps with my prowess on a broom and you seem to already know that Mum thinks it's wonderful. I had to give it up during the war, but my therapist says I need some me time activities."

The fact Draco went to a therapist was also not news, because he told everyone about that as well. Harry was pretty sure Draco was hoping a few others might consider the option as well, but, of course, the Slytherins thought it was all part of the image renewal.

"See, Ginny says the same thing," Harry replied. "Maybe she's missing a career opportunity? I mean she wants to be a professional Quidditch player first, but there's only so long that will be viable."

Draco made a face.

"Gauche, yeah, I get it," Harry said, "sorry."

"Anyway, your point is moot," Draco said. "I can't just pull a routine out of my posterior in two weeks, not with our workload. I will not be made a fool of."

"About that," was Harry's comeback, "I had an idea."

"Of course you did."

Harry just grinned at the eye-roll that came with Draco's declaration.

"You know those new MVCards that are so popular now?"

Ever since the end of the war, the Ministry had been on a mission to show how Muggles actually had some good ideas. Harry thought they were missing the point most of the time, god knows why they thought Muggle Monday, where everyone was supposed to go to work dressed like a Muggle, was a good idea, but one thing that had caught on were music videos for popular bands. Of course, with no television there was nothing to play them on, so some bright spark had come up with an alternative. Wizarding photo postcards that showed the equivalent of a video and played music.

Hogwarts was full of teenagers, so of course, the cards were everywhere.

"I am aware," Draco said.

"Well a couple of them really got into it and have full dance routines," Harry explained. "I thought it might be fun to recreate one."

"I am only one person, Pot…Harry," Draco said, giving away that he more than just aware of the MVCards.

"I was thinking we could magic in the backing dancers."

"Magic in? How long have you been a wizard again? That's a complex charm you're talking about."

"You know what I mean."

"Unfortunately, yes," Draco admitted. "I hate to ask, but if you are thinking of the Magical Mayhem song with those street dancing routines, you are severely overestimating my abilities. I'm not even sure some of those moves they pull off can be done without magic, and I am not about to risk my neck trying to perform spells and dance at the same time."

"I wasn't thinking of that one," Harry said, "I think they faked it anyway. No, I was thinking more of Parasol."

Draco did not blink for at least thirty seconds.

"Potter," uh-oh, Harry was definitely in trouble, "you are aware that Parasol is performed by a woman in a tight black basque, shorts and tights?"

Harry nodded.

"She does start off in full robes, though," he pointed out.

"I should hex you into oblivion."

"Why? You'd look amazing."

Draco was silent again at that.

"Oh Merlin, you have a kink. How did I not guess? You are a pervert, Potter."

"I am not, well not much, and you have fantastic legs. You should show them off more."

Draco looked torn between accepting the compliment and objecting to the whole thing.

"It would be front page in The Prophet…"

"Professor McGonagall has promised anti-recording charms all over the Great Hall."

"People still talk."

"And it would be great for your image. Men dressing up as women is a tradition of the British stage, especially when it's for fun. No one could possibly think you're even a little dark if you can laugh at yourself, and you'll get to show off just how well you can dance."

Harry might have been thinking this through for a while.

"I…"

"I'll give you a blow job anytime you like between then and now," Harry hastily added.

Surprisingly Draco laughed.

"You do that anyway," he pointed out.

Harry shrugged, Draco had a point on that one. He might have, kind of, jumped into the whole bisexual thing with both feet and discovered he really, really, really like blow jobs, from both sides of the activity. It was one of the cementing aspects of his and Draco's relationship.

"Half the school will worship you," Harry tried a different tack. "You'll be the hit of the show. You know they'll love it."

Draco hesitated for just a moment and Harry took his chance. They had been making out on a blanket behind the greenhouses when Harry had first brought up the idea, so he did his best to slink back over to Draco in a sexy manner.

"You know half the girls and a good number of the boys have a crush on you already, they're just terrified of you," Harry said, leaning over Draco and biting his lip. "Can you imagine what your count will be when they see how you can move?"

"And why would I be interesting in them when I have the Golden Boy at my beck and call?" Draco responded, which made Harry heart jump a little.

"Ego?" Harry said, moving even closer.

"My father would disown me."

"Your father would commend you for improving the family name, especially when you write to him and let him know your master plan in advance."

He licked his lips.

"Are you trying to distract me, Harry?"

"Now, would I do a thing like that?"

"You do know it's not a binding contract even if I were to agree under duress?"

"No, but I can keep this up until you say yes," Harry replied and slipped his knee between Draco's thighs.

"You'll never convince me."

"But I'll have fun trying."

Draco's only response to that was a moan.

In the end the 8 th year's talent show went down in Hogwarts a History as the most successful morale boosting event ever in all Hogwarts' long years, and Draco Malfoy would forever be remembered for giving Professor Trelawny the vapours, and causing the largest cheer in the Great Hall, barring House and Quidditch cup announcements, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a link to Tom Holland's Lip-sync Battle - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0nNTklOKRA


End file.
